Accept us how we are (reboot)
by Fallen heavens
Summary: previously "accept me for who i am, now what i am" i got complaints on how the ocs were ooc. Summary! The G8 fell ill to a sickness causing them to have humans help represent their nations. Though they all must finish school! after traveling for a whole year the kids land in japan. Will the host club find out what they are and will they accept them as they are?
1. Chapter 1

**...yeah... i dont really know how to put this... im sorry for taking down my story!**

***bows fast***

**i got so many complaints about the characters and i looked back and saw that everyone was right! so i took it down for a much needed reboot!**

**i will be rewrting this though alot of it will be the same! i am opening the ocs for germany italy and canada! i talked to the people who sent them in and they took back their ocs! **

**this is your chance if you want to change anything about your oc!**

**again so sorry!1**

"WHAT!" Birds flew out of the trees surrounding the apartment building startled by the sudden outraged shout.

"Haruhi how could you get into this mess?" two girls sat inside one of the apartments on the floor next to the table where tea was cooling off. The one who had shouted was around 16 years old with long black hair pulled into a braid with tanned skin like she spent time in the sun and coffee brown eyes. She was dressed in army green khakis with a simple white cotton shirt with a navy blue track jacket on.

"Your first day at the academy and your already 8 million yen in debt!" she yelled to the ceiling before folding her hands over her face in anguish.

"Nalani it's not as bad as it sounds," the brown haired girl across the table held up her hands trying to calm the girl down.

"They are basically blackmailing you Haruhi and you say it's not bad!" Nalani slammed her hands on the table to emphasize her point. "Geez I'm one week late from transferring back to Japan and you get into this mess," the black haired girl mumbled with a pout.

"well, what can you do about it? Its not like you can pay it off," Haruhi pointed out picking up her tea cup off the table.

"I know," Nalani nodded happily.

"Good so lets drop it." Haruhi sipped her tea thinking the argument was done.

"That's why I'm going to go and give those boys a piece of my mind." Haruhi spit her tea out coughing madly and shouted "WHAT!" once again making the birds outside take off.

**so like i said the send in your oc or if you want completely change your oc!**

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**What country they are helping represent:**

**Looks: **

**Personality: **

**Likes/Dislikes **

**backstory to being chosen to help nations:**

**Bad habits: **


	2. Chapter 2

"Nalani this is a big mistake," Haruhi pulled her friend by the arm only to be dragged by the dark skinned girl through the schools brightly lit hallways. Haruhi was dressed in the male uniform of Ouran while Nalani was dressed in white skater skirt with a blue polo shirt a guitar case across her back with a small messenger bag on her side with black sequin sneakers. Her long black hair up in a long ponytail with navy blue rose hair clips holding her bangs back.

"Oh come on Haruhi I'm doing this for your own good," the girl rolled her eyes at her friends attempts to detour her. The duo were actually attracting a lot of attention the boys from the school all eyeing the smiling black haired girl with heart filled vision.

The two stood in front of music room three Haruhi giving one last futile attempt to tug away the girl, from the insanity she knew was behind that door. Nalani had her hands on her hips looking up at the double doors with a confident smile on her face her coffee brown eyes gleaming at the challenge. "You sure you want to do this?" Haruhi mumbled in defeat picking herself off from the floor.

"Of course! There's no way I would let you do this on your own," Nalani grinned happily taking a sec to study her nails. '_There's no way this is going to end well_,' Haruhi heaved a sigh turning towards the double doors. '_I hope this ends well mom_.' Were her final thoughts as the bright lights and rose petals filled both girls visions.

"Welcome." The whole room was decked out in palm trees real animal calls echoed through the air.

_'These guys must really have no life.'_ Nalani mumbled to herself turning in a small circle taking in the brightly lit room. "I like tropical paradises as much as the next girl but this is ridiculous," She took out her black reading glasses inspecting a bird closer before it cawed loudly and flew off. Nalani turned to look at her younger friend only to snicker at the girl's expression. She was clearly irritated and only grew worse as the bird from before landed on her head. Nalani giggled taking her glasses back off and quickly looked away as the brown hair girl fixed her with a death glare.

"You finally made it Haruhi," the twins grinned. "You're so late," Nalani looked back to Haruhi as she pulled out a calendar and had a stare down with it.

"And just who are you?" she whipped her head around a saw the glasses by was addressing her as he pushed his glasses up his nose so they caught the light.

"Oh I'm sorry," She turned to face the group completely bowing. "My name is Nalani Wolfe. I just transferred to Japan from my tribe in America."

"Interesting," he mumbled. The two had a stare down sparks ignited between the two neither wanting to blink until both of them huffed and looked away. "Your also an honor student correct?"

"No shiz Sherlock," she grumbled under her breath. Before the shadow king could snap back she clasped her hands behind her back turning towards the rest of the host club bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"I'm sorry I never asked your names," the blonde who had been sitting in the chair shot to his feet and appeared before the Native American holding a red rose with a wide dazzling smile that seemed to sparkle. "My name, princess, is Tamaki Suoh. I believe we are in the same class," Nalani blushed slightly before gratefully taking the rose and putting it behind her ear for safe keeping. "Over there is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, third year, and Takashi Morinozuka, also third year."

Her eyes widened ever so slightly when Tamaki told the girl that they were BOTH third years.

"But everyone calls us Honey and Mori though," the little one exclaimed, cutting off whatever Tamaki was about to add. He tightened his arms around Mori's neck so he wouldn't slip before giving her an adorable smile, which of course caused her to smile back. If she had to guess, he would probably be Honey.

Tamaki continued on as if Honey hadn't interrupted him. He pointed over at the Hitachin brothers. "And those two shady twins over there are..." the twins clapped their hands over the kings mouth."We can introduce ourselves you know," they cut him off as he disappeared into his depression corner.

"Is he ok?" she asked generally worried.

"Don't worry He's always like that," one twin spoke up brushing off the occurrence.

"So I don't want to sound rude," she said to the twin who was closest to her. "But which twin is which?"

"He's Hikaru and I'm Kaoru," doppelganger one said. She grinned back.

"I'll remember that," she chirped before casting one last worried glance at Tamaki who had suddenly sprouted mushrooms.

"Don't worry about him," glasses boy spoke up again from behind her making her jump in surprise_.__ "This is just a normal everyday occurrence here."_

_ 'That doesn't sound normal,'_she thought to herself before turning back around.

"And you are?" His glasses glinted as he held out a hand for her to shake. She hesitated for a moment before grasping it firmly and shaking it before quickly letting it go. "Kyoya Ootori, second year," he told her. "You're Ootori-sama?" she asked, slowly remembering the name that Haruhi's father told her talk to earlier that morning before school. Kyoya gave her a brisk nod, kinda like a businessman would have. She noticed that he stood up a little straighter at the mention of his name causing her to smirk up at him.

"I am." He was maybe about 5'10 or 5'11 making him only a few inches taller then Nalani who stood at 5'8. She was the kind of person who notice small details.

"Then you're exactly who I was looking for," she told him placing her hands on her hips sounding very determined.

"Consider it a privilege, senpai." One of Kyoya's eyebrows rose slightly.

"And why's that, Miss Wolfe?"

"You and me need to discuss the debt of my clumsy friend over there," she explained pointing at Haruhi to make sure he knew who she was talking about. Haruhi snorted at the word clumsy and pushed her arm back down so it was once again at her side.

"I will be glad to discuss Haruhi's debt with you as soon as hosting hours are over. So why don't you stay until then?" Kyoya then gave me this weird, fake smile before pulling out a mechanical pencil and black clipboard. He began to write in it as he walked away from the group. She sighed and ran a hand through her bangs which had come loose. She then turned to her cross dressing friend.

"It looks like I'm stuck here with you and these weirdoes."

"We resent that!" Hikaru and Kaoru said, shaking their fists at her comically. She ignored them and watched her friend as she replied, "It's not like you have anywhere important to go to."

_'Though now seeing how weird these guys are, I kinda wish I did...'_ Nalani thought turning her gaze from Haruhi and looked around the room once more. No matter how much she tried to figure it out, she could not comprehend how they got so much stuff into this one room! Maybe she was just over thinking too much about it.

Instead she leaned against one of the trees and asked, "Why's this place look so...tropical anyway?" Tamaki was suddenly on his feet and stood before the two girls. He started to flaunt around in front of them, moving his fan about dramatically. She stared in surprise at him.' _Was he maybe bi-polar?_' she reasoned.

"Huddling under a kotatsu table fearing the cold is nonsense, and besides the heating system we have is the best!" Haruhi looked a little annoyed after he said that. Kyoya, who was still writing on his clipboard, didn't even glance up at her when he spoke.

"Do you have a problem with the way we run our club, Haruhi? Be careful what you say, you owe us eight million yen, remember?" He finally looked up from his clipboard and looked at the brunette; a smirk playfully graced his lips. It was like he was some sort of devil who only cared about their money and making other people's lives miserable. Haruhi stared at him wide-eyed, sweating slightly.

"Gentlemen don't bundle up in bulky clothing. It may be chilly early spring there in the real world, but here in the club we want to surprise our chilly little kittens with a warm, tropical paradise!" Tamaki pulled Nalani away from the tree before wrapping his arms around the two girls. Before he pulled her close she noticed behind them that Honey was on Mori's shoulders as they ran around the room. "Oh yes, we've turned this place into Nirvana, a balmy, tropical island of everlasting summer!" His arm tightened slightly around the female's shoulders when he shouted the word summer.

"That's funny because I feel a massive chill right now," Haruhi snicker behind her hand grinning at her friend's dull sense of humor. Sometimes Nalani wondered how they had even become friends. While Nalani tried to make everyone happy and comfort people, where as Haruhi was blunt with everything, not knowing the reactions of the people around her. It seemed like the two balanced each other out like the moon and sun.

She carefully took Tamaki's arm off of her shoulders. "How about I just leave instead? It seems as if you guys have enough on your plate to begin with." Nalani slowly began to back away towards the door. When she opened the door four boys spilled through all falling onto the floor.

"What's with the guys?" the twins questioned from further back.

"Is it true what their saying?!" one boy with brown hair shot straight up not caring that his uniform was messed up from the fall.

"If what's true?" Honey asked bouncing right up next to the still surprised Nalani.

"That Nalani Wolfe of class 2-A is joining the host club!" another spoke up just as excited.

"Oh I'm sorry you got the wrong ide-" a cold hand clasped over her mouth muffling out her last few words.

"Would you excuse us for a sec," Kyoya spoke up as Nalani muffled outbursts came from behind the hand. Once out of ear shout he finally released his hold on her mouth making her gasp for breath.

"What's the big idea! You think I'm trying to break the world record for holding my breath!" she shouted angrily waving her hands about.

"You wanted to help Haruhi pay off her debt correct?" he ignored the outburst.

"Of course I do," she stared blankly at him not fully understanding what he was saying.

"The host club can only reach the female population of the school which isn't a big majority. By adding a female host we would be adding to the inventory so to speak. The girls who are regular clients would have a friend on the inside of the club offering advice and idle gossip." Nalani started to nod her head in understanding.

"Also adding a bit of rivalry making the girls want to pay for more time with their favorite host. Also opening to the male majority of the school population." She pondered quietly before the two's eyes met and a nod of understanding went between the two as they walked back to the waiting others. The three boys had been joined by many girls and many other boys all waiting quietly for the two to return with news.

"Well there is only one way to put this," Nalani looked down at the ground pretending to be sad as the crowd and host club all held their breath.

"Welcome my name is Nalani and I will be your host this afternoon."

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a few days I have been busy getting myself ready for school here in America.**

**I was so nervous they had a pep rally where we booed the first years and it was fun. All of the teachers seem really nice!**

**Though all of them made me go in the front of my class and introduce myself. People thought my accent was cool. **

**Some girl should me around the town during lunch since we are allowed off campus. The town is Swedish themed so we stopped at a Swedish café and it had pictures all over the Nordic region and Nordic candies!**

**The whole time we walked around town I was thinking to myself**

"**What if the Nordic five were to come to this town?" just the thought made my face break out in a smile!**

**and the weather here is Bipolar! it was thundering so loud last night even though its the middle of summer! today it was so hot almost 104! and now its raining again!**


	3. Chapter 3

The birds twittered in the trees above the makeshift circle of couches the club had set up, three boys all sat eagerly at the table with light blushes on their face. Nalani set the tray on the coffee table that divided the circle of boys. She decided to fore go the cosplay for the day. The boys blushed further as she sat down grinning happily. As she poured the tea, she told the three boys, "Sorry if my tea serving skills seem…odd. I'm from America and I've never served tea before."

_'Well…Minus the instant stuff my grandma has.'_She reminded herself.

"N-no. I-it's alright. You're s-serving it quite w-well." The brown haired boy from before spoke reassuring her. She then offered them sweets to go with their tea though they politely decline the offer. Nalani decided to just take some grapes from a nearby fruit bowl. She began to ask smile warmly still, "So as you know my names Nalani I never got your names,"

"Renji Oshiro," he was the brunette with an athlete's body and shaggy hair.

"Arashi Ito," he had short cropped black hair and green eyes behind glasses.

"Yuuji Takashiro," the last one spoke out quietly barely being heard by Nalani who was sitting right next to him. He had mousy brown hair with olive green eyes downcast at his shuffling feet.

"There's no need to be so shy," she told him softly nudging him playfully. "Tell you the truth I'm just as nervous as you." The other two tilted their heads in confusion while Yuuji looked up at hr with surprise also. "Though I know we will become good friends," she giggled making the boys blush again.

"So why did you to Japan Nalani?" some girls had joined the group wanting to see the new hostess.

"Oh, you see I've home school for the past two years in America and decided to transfer here since Ouran is one of the world's most prestigious high schools. Also my friends Miyuki and Kiku were nice enough to board me for the time I'm here," Nalani happily replied to the girl.

"So do you have any hobbies Nalani?" Renji asked.

"Oh well back on the reservation I helped out at the daycare after school. I always loved kids. My friends say it's one of my better traits," the guests were ecstatic to see the big sister side of the girl. Once the squeals died down, one of the girls, whose name was Yue, asked her a question that almost dampened the mood.

"Nalani, your parents must be so proud to have a daughter as nice as you,"

Her eyes widened like a stinger had gone through her body, causing concern toward the girls and boys around her.

"Nalani?" Yuuji asked shakily trying to break the tense silence that drifted through the group. She shook her head out of the silence and answered them.

"Actually I never really knew my parents. They died during 9/11." That caused the girls to nearly drop their plates in shock. Nalani had wanted to avoid such a conversation, but she guess that it couldn't be helped. She took a shaky breath, unaware that the majority of those present at the club were listening in. "it was when we lived in New York City with my grandmother. My father was a retired marine who then worked for the NYC fire house, my mother was a nurse who served in Afghanistan and was then a paramedic at the hospital. I was only 3 but I remember every single detail of that day." Most of the guests were holding their breaths as Nalani stared blankly into her tea cup.

"My grandmother after seeing the plane hit the towers on the news got into the car and picked me up from my daycare and sped home on the crowded street. Many people huddled outside shops listening or watching the broadcast. I remember as we turned on corner I could see tower one collapsing as fire engines sped by us. At one point I think I saw my dad though I can't be sure. Once we got back to our apartment the news had just said how the second tower fell." She unfolded a paper from her wallet which looked yellowed with age.

As Nalani handed the picture to them, the girls and the entire club gasped at the photo. The two adults in the photo were in full uniforms the tall bulky male in the marines while the smaller woman was in cameo gear. Both had and arm over the shoulder of the other both smiling happily at the camera.

"What happened next?" Tamaki asked, not taking his eyes off the picture.

"They never came home. My father was buried under the rubble under tower one trying to help some people out. My mother was a first responder and got crushed by the falling debris of tower two."

The girls in the club and Tamaki all burst into tears at this sad story while some of the boys looked close to tears as well. She held up her hands in defense even though her eyes looked dulled over.

"H-hey. No need to be sad. My grandmother told not to be sad. My mom and dad died for what Americans are known for. Bravery, courage, selflessness, and protecting the weak. They are heroes to a nation of people and I couldn't be more proud," After the sad moment the guests went back with their usual hosts the happy bubbly mood returning.

"Nana-chan, Nana-chan!"

She pulled her attention over from her guests and glanced down at Honey. Honey gave her this huge child-like smile as he held two flower necklaces in his hands. His creamy brown eyes seemed to sparkle with delight as he looked at the Native American.

"Yes, senpai?" she asked resisting the huge urge to glomp the small teenager.

"Would like to have these flowers?" he asked sweetly. His smile seemed to grow with every word he spoke. She stared at the flowers that he thrust closer to her face and mentally shuddered. Nalani hated pink. With the fire of a thousand suns. She was alright with red and white, but put them together and she will burn the item with the horrid hue. It was a fact to her friends, that the girl despised the color, but somehow she gave Honey a small nod and bent down closer to him so he could place them on her neck. Deep down her big sister instincts gave in to the cuteness.

"Sure, Honey-senpai," she sighed with a tired smile instead to him.

Honey eagerly placed the flowers around her neck followed by a surprise hug afterwards. She was shocked for a few seconds as she tried to comprehend the gesture. When she finally understood, Nalani giggled and hugged him back. Honey then stepped away from her and laughed before running off towards his cousin and some giggling girls who seemed to be intrigued by what had just happened.

The black haired girl watched him run and lightly touched the flowers around her neck. It had been nice to be hugged by someone other than her friends and brothers. She chuckled again and kept her brown eyes on Honey as he placed his other flower necklace on Mori's neck. It was so adorable to see him have to climb up Mori just to place the necklace on the taller boy.

"Umm, Haruhi, aren't you going to wear a tropical outfit like the other boys?" she let her gaze wander over to Haruhi to see one of the guests asking her a question, a small smile on her face. She had short light brown hair and darkish brown eyes. The other two girls at the table smiled at Haruhi as well. The one girl even added,

"I'd like to see that." She had brown hair as well but it was a shade darker and much longer.

"Oh, well, no. I...I just don't think it's appropriate to wear anything but early spring attire in early spring, you know?" Haruhi said. She had a nervous smile on her face as she closed her eyes and held out her hands in front of her body in defense.

"But we have one ready for you, Haruhi," Tamaki said full of enthusiasm and a wide smile. He popped out of nowhere and almost gave my sister a heart attack. "I think you'll like it. You and I are a pair!"

"No thanks," she told him uninterested. The brown haired girl didn't even have to look at the dress in his hands to know it would be horrible.

Tamaki died a little inside as he walked away with the outfit while Nalani almost felt bad for him. Almost.

"Wow, Haruhi, you're really faithful to the different seasons, aren't you?" the girl with short hair asked.

"I think that's great. I hope we're lucky enough that the cherry blossoms are in full bloom on the night of the party!" the girl with the long hair chimed in.

"The two of us dancing among the cherry blossoms. It's so dreamy!" Another short haired girl, this one with dark brownish black hair, sighed as the three girls started to daydream in their seats.

_'Wait a moment. Did she just say party?'_

"What party?" she looked to Kyoya, who had magically appeared, for an answer since he obviously knew about everything. Kyoya pushed up his glasses.

"Next Friday the Host Club will be hosting a party that will be open to the guests, for a small price of course. There will be dancing, music, and a wide selection of food."

"What kind of dancing?" She curiously asked him. His answer was one word.

"Waltzing."

"Yikes," she winced.

"Something wrong, Miss Wolfe?" he pushed his glasses up his face the light catching them making them shine.

"Can't waltz to save my life. Only dances I know are the dances we do at ceremonies back home." Her face turned thoughtful for a minute before she continued. "Since I know I'm going to be forced to go to the party I know someone who can teach me so don't worry,"

'_Even though I don't want to have to ask a favor from__HER__.'_She hissed in her brain.

"Of course." She glanced over at Kyoya who returned the look. He frowned at her and went back to his writing. Nalani's eyebrows furrowed at the look but quickly shook it off as she brought her attention back over to Haruhi. The brown eyes widened when she saw some other girl with short light brown hair with her finger beneath Haruhi's chin, lifting it up slightly so they were staring into each others eyes. Tamaki was off to the side and staring with eyes as wide as mine and an open mouth to match. He looked crushed as he stared at the two of them.

"Who's that?" she asked Kyoya as the strange new girl took a seat near Haruhi. The other three girls from before were nowhere in sight. Kyoya glanced over at the girl.

"Her name's Kanako Kasugazaki...and it appears as if she has moved on to another Host."

"Huh?" she gave Kyoya a confused look.

"Miss Kasugazaki has been moving from Host to Host instead of staying with one like most of our guests do. She has what we classify as, the Host Hopping Disease."

"Is there a reason for why she keeps choosing a different Host?" Nalani asked. Her eyes went back over to them, though she laughed when she saw Tamaki on the verge of tears. Some of his guests watched him fascinated as he mumbled to himself with an arm outstretched to Kanako, though neither her nor the cross dressing host seemed to notice the dramatic blonde. Kyoya pushed up his glasses again causing a small glare to appear on his lenses.

'_He didn't respond to my question so I guess he dosent have an answer either'._ Nalani went back to her guests for the rest of the club hours, chatting with them about random things every once in awhile. By the time the club was closed, and all the girls were finally gone, Kyoya and the rest of the club went into the back room and soon came back out changed into the normal boy's school uniform.

A half hour later, all the trees and animals around the room were gone leaving the club in the normal music room. Once everyone had finished putting everything away, Tamaki made a bowl of ramen and went off to his own little table near the windows. Kyoya took a seat next to Haruhi and placed his laptop on the table then opened the lid and started to type away on it. Next to Haruhi were Honey, who was clutching Usa-chan to his chest, and Mori being the ever silent giant. The twins stood on the other side of the table, staring at Tamaki with annoyed expressions with one hand on their waist and their other hand leaning on the table. Nalani took a seat next to Kaoru tuning her guitar. The guitar was an acoustic, pitch black with the outline of a silver eagle in flight. She leaned back against the pink cushions her eyes occasionally drifting to Tamaki.

A few moments went by until Hikaru spoke up. "Hey, Boss, why don't you stop eating that commoner's ramen and come over here to help up with the party planning?" He sounded irritated as he spoke to Tamaki.

"Does it really bother you that Princess Kasaka has taken a liking to Haruhi?" Kaoru asked in a tone of voice similar to his brother's.

"He shouldn't be surprised," Kyoya said, still typing away on his laptop. "She's had the illness for a while now, hasn't she?"

"What illness?" Like Nalani had done earlier, Haruhi looked towards Kyoya for the answer.

The Native American turned her gaze from the instrument back towards everyone else as Hikaru answered instead standing behind Kyoya as he replied.

"She's got the Host Hopping Disease."

"A.K.A. the Never the Same Boy Twice Disease." Kaoru moved to his brother's right.

"Usually our customers choose a favorite Host and then see them regularly. However Princess Kanako tends to change her favorites on a regular basis." Kyoya nonchalantly added to the twins' took a spot between Haruhi and Kyoya.

"That's right," he added with a cute little smile. "'Cause before she chose you she was with Tama-chan!"

Realization hit Nalani the same time Haruhi said, "Ohh, so he's upset because I took her from him?"

"Talk about overreacting," she muttered under her breath.

Tamaki was out of his chair in less than a second, his ramen completely forgotten. He stormed over to us and leaned across the table angrily. Nalani rolled her eyes when he glared at me and then Haruhi.

"Shut up! I couldn't care less!" he exclaimed. Honey grew terrified at Tamaki's sudden reaction. Nalani patted the small boys head reassuringly.

"Don't you think you should calm down a little, Tamaki?," Nalani tried to reason softly. Tamaki was still breathing hard as he looked at the two with narrowed eyes. He marched back over to the windows and faced the whole club. Haruhi hesitated before rising to her feet and standing beside Nalani who put her guitar down next to her legs. The club calmly observing Tamaki spaz out.

"I'm running out of patience!" he yelled out Haruhi. He pointed an accusing finger at the girl as he held a determined look in his eye. "Haruhi, it's time you started dressing like a girl!"

Both girls tilted their heads at him in confusion. "Huh?"

Tamaki put both of his hands to his head and shook it from side-to-side. "I don't understand how you could be so popular with the ladies when you yourself are a lady!"

Nalani gave him a harsh stare while pouting. "I believe its called being good with people. What your saying sounds kinda sexist."

Tamaki stared at her with wide eyes as she kept her own locked with his until he finally broke it and went back to shaking his head frantically.

"No, of course not! All I'm trying to say is that no one in the entire school knows the truth except for those of us here!"

She rolled my eyes before smiling fondly at him. "Of course, Tamaki. Whatever you say..." Before Tamaki could respond to my comment though, the twins appeared on either side of him.

"Yeah, she opted out of taking gym classes." Hikaru pointed out.

"And the attendance numbers are all mixed up together so no one can tell." Kaoru followed. Tamaki quickly ran out of the room and came back pushing in a huge trunk labeled 'kings private property'. He started to rummage through the container, muttering words under his breath

"That's enough, Haruhi," Tamaki told her. He pulled out a huge picture frame from the container. "Now you listen to Daddy!" The twins moved to Nalani's side where Haruhi wasn't standing as she pondered_'How'd that even fit in there?'_

Tamaki ran straight towards them and shoved the huge frame in Haruhi's face. It was the Haruhi's middle school ID photo...but much larger.

'_How the hell did Tamaki even get a hold of her ID photo?'_

"Daddy wants you to go back to the way you used to be!" he whined at her. Haruhi glared at him and grew angry.

"Don't go blowing up my photos without asking me first!" she yelled back in his face.

Tamaki ran away from her and towards the wall. He placed the frame on the wall before falling to his knees and sobbing his eyes out. The other Hosts and Nalani casually gathered around him and the photo, Kyoya even got up from his seat to join the others in staring at the picture. Haruhi looked confused at how the boys could all be so spellbound with the photo. Then Hikaru spoke up breaking me out of my thoughts.

"The more I look at this picture the more amazed I am. How could this possibly become that?" His eyes travelled from the huge photo and over to Haruhi. The other Hosts glanced back at us as well as they waited for her to give an answer.

"Yeah how did that happen?" Nalani asked generally curious as well.

"The day before school started, one of the kids in my neighborhood got some gum in my hair." Haruhi placed her left hand on the back of her head as she recalled the horrible incident.

"It's a real pain to get gum out of long hair so I decided to cut it all off. I didn't care if I looked like a dude, you know?"

Tamaki jumped to his feet and ran over to Haruhi. He was still crying as he screamed, "A girl should never refer to herself as a dude! Mamma!"

Haruhi just glanced down at him as Tamaki looked back towards the other Hosts for help.

"Haruhi's using those dirty boy words again!" Tamaki fell back down to his knees and pulled out a handkerchief. He covered his mouth as he put it to his nose. He started to cry even harder and louder.

Nalani slowly moved away from the group over to the crying Tamaki and softly patted his back with a sweat drop forming on her forehead. Kaoru looked up to Kyoya for answer.

"I'm sorry, but who is 'Mamma'?" Kyoya folded his arms over his chest and sighed.

"Based on club position I assume it's me."

"Hah I didn't know you had a femmine side." Nalani snorted peeking up at Kyoya grinning. Kyoya glared at her in return, as Haruhi started to yell down at the blubbering boy at her feet.

"Seems as if you've gotten the end of the short stick...Mamma." Kyoya's glare hardened as his glasses flashed dangerously only resulting in her snickering.

Nalani turned back to her friend and Tamaki and sighed. Haruhi was staring at the Hitachiin brothers with wide eyes. Her face was stricken with fear at something that they must have said while Nalani was annoying Kyoya.

"Definitely not." Tamaki placed a hand to his chin. "A refined gentleman must know how to dance. If you want to live the life of a Host that badly, you're going to have to show us how far you're willing to go, Haruhi. I order you to master dancing the Waltz in one week, and you will demonstrate it at the party." He gracefully spun in a circle at the word party before abruptly pointing a finger at Haruhi. "Or I'll tell the entire school that you're a girl and knock you back down to errand boy!" Haruhi was now staring at Tamaki with an even worse frightened expression then before. She was trembling slightly for she knew that she had no way out of her predicament. Tamaki smirked because he knew he had won. He lowered his hand and moved closer to Haruhi's face.

"And I know just the person who can help you learn too." Nalani grinned and stepped forward. Knowing that Tamaki was going to get a kick out of this... "Kanako-senpai, of course!" She told them all.

Tamaki slowly turned his head towards her. His eyes seemed to be bulging out of their sockets. Honey clenched his stuffed rabbit tighter as he looked up at her.

"Why do you say that, NaNa-chan?"

"Because Haruhi is going to need someone to be the female part since she has to be the male lead. So in other words, you boys can't help her because all of you will be doing the male leads as well." Tamaki's lower lip quivered just before he went off to his depression corner.

"I thought that would be obvious sempai. I'm sorry please don't be upset," she pleaded though it went unheard.

The twins wrapped their arms around her shoulders and moved their faces close to hers. "Why don't you teach her then?" they asked in unison. "Like I told Kyoya earlier the only dances I know are the ones we do during ceremonies back home in the states," she replied back. "though I have a friend who is transferring here tomorrow and she could teach me as well as helping Kanako help Haruhi," she moved her arms up in a weird fashion that would've been a shrug had not been for the two weirdo's who have no idea what personal space was.

"C'mon, Haruhi. Let's go and find Princess Kasaka!" the twins moved over to Haruhi and locked arms with her.

"You don't even know for sure if she's still here," Haruhi said. She still seemed out of it from Tamaki's remark about learning to waltz.

"Kyoya-senpai...?" The twins turned their heads to Kyoya. Kyoya didn't glance up at them from his laptop screen as he replied.

"Outside in the court yard. Hard not to miss her." The twins grinned at Haruhi before pulling her out of the room. Nalani held a disturbed looked at Kyoya.

_'How the hell did he know that?'_

"We wanna come too!" Honey exclaimed. He grabbed a hold of Mori's hand and dragged the taller student towards the door.

"Come, Takashi!" Nalani slowly followed after them shaking her head tiredly_. _

_'Well I guess I better make some phone calls.'_she grumbled glaring at the window. Outside the twins, with Haruhi, were chatting with Kanako Honey and Mori not far behind. _'I just know I'm going to regret this decision later on'_

I still need oc for Italy Germany and Canada! I know a lot of people read this so don't be shy to wsend in your ocs!

ASTA LA PASTA~~~~ \(^-^)/


	4. Chapter 4

'_I'm __starting to regret this decision.'_Nalani sighed as she stood outside the Ouran gate, students chatting with their friends going past her. Occasionally a student would wave at her and should wave back smiling warmly.

The sun was higher now signaling the time as mid morning and Nalani was still leaning against brick wall.

"UGH! That's it!" she huffed loudly kicking the wall with her vans. "What kind of person can be two hours late!" she shouted through the pain, hopping around gripping her foot.

"I believe that person would be me," a voice pointed out sounding irritated. Nalani pause her hopping though still balanced on one leg gripping her foot.

The new comer was a girl around 5' 3 with long white blond hair and round glasses in front of blue eyes a little large for her small face. Her clothes all looked a little too big for her petite body. She wore tan khakis with an altered version of the top portion of the boy's uniform. Her face was furrowed into an annoyed expression at the taller girl's antics.

"It's about time you showed up Anastasia!" Nalani shouted waving her arms around angrily. The smaller girl just rolled her eyes and walked up to Nalani.

"Well I'm sorry; I had to have the uniform altered before I came. Have you seen the girl's uniform?" Anastasia crossed her arms in defense.

"Yeah I admit it is bad though if you- Hey stop trying to change the subject!" Nalani shouted once more.

"Whatever anyway was there a specific reason you called me here?" the blond girl cut to the chase.

Nalani sighed heavily before crossing he arms and glare at the wall with a pout.

"inedyotaeachmeowtchance," Anya raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Ineedyoutoteachmehowtodance,"

"SPEAK SLOWER!"

"I NEED YOU TO TEACH ME HOW TO DANCE DAMMIT!" Nalani finally shouted scaring away the birds in the trees.

"Ok ok no need to shout." Anastasia sweat dropped. Nalani growled her face turning red with anger and steam coming out of her ears.

"Why not call one of the others like Li or Jade. I'm sure they could teach you better than me."

"Miyuki is busy enough helping us all transfer here and there is no way I'm asking Jade for help. Jade would just say I told you so or something," Nalani pouted, the second girls face flashing in her mind for a sec.

"True," Anastasia nodded in understanding.

The wind blew some cheery blossom between the two during the awkward silence. "I didn't want to have to resort to this but…" Anastasia tilted her head to the side, raising an eyebrow, as Nalani reached into her bag.

_**Crackle**_

Nalani held a bag labeled _'_Johnson's super suckers.' In bright bold red lettering. "This bag is the last bag the Johnson candy company made, before they closed down." Anastasia's eyes widened to an even more childlike size, her mouth drooling a little. "They can be yours if you help me out and not tell Jade," she sang shaking the bag of candy in front of the girls face. Anastasia's wide sparkling eyes followed the bags every movement before she grabbed the bag with lightning fast reflexes.

"I take that as a yes," Nalani chuckled triumphantly as the blond girl stuck one of the candies in top her mouth and let out a blissful sigh. "Now that that's sorted out lets go," the Native American patted the smaller girls head only to get swatted at.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to do that," the blond hissed going back to her more adult like self.

"When if you didn't act like a kid I wouldn't have the urge to huggle you," Nalani cooed squishing the girls cheek.

"STOP THAT!" Anastasia launched herself at the black haired girl only to be blocked by the taller girls hand as she threw punches that only hit air.

"Aw you're so cut Anya-Chan"

"IM NOT CUTE!" The girl's laughter echoed through campus.

Later in the day during lunch the two were in the cafeteria, Nalani looking depressed with a bandage on her forehead, with Anya happily eating her lunch swinging her feet under the table.

"Why did you have to throw a text book at me?" Nalani whined tiredly.

"Because you wouldn't carry my book bag for me, even though you know I'm not strong enough to carry it." Anastasia pointed out oblivious to how miserable the other was.

"Nana-Chan!" said girl squeaked in surprise at the surprise hug attack from Honey.

"Oh hey guys," she smiled as the rest of the club walked up.

"Is this the friend you were telling us about?" the twins looked at the smaller girl who ignored them and continued eating.

"Yes. This here is my friend Anastasia she transferred here from Russia."

"We are not friends," Anya huffed turning up her nose.

"Why not!" Nalani whined.

"Simple. You annoy me," Nalani blanched hung her head in depression. Anastasia merely ignored the girl and popped another lollipop into her mouth.

"Aw you're so cute," the host club king glomped the shorter girl rubbing their cheeks together.

"Ah Tamaki I don't think you should be doing that!" Nalani whispered loudly, flailing her arms wildly.

"Aw but she just so cute!" Tamaki ignored the warning squeezing the Russians cheeks.

_**KICK!**_

"I warned you," Nalani sighed shaking her head. Anya had gotten annoyed by Tamaki's words and did the only thing a girl could do when a guy gets annoying…..kick him in the balls. Tamaki was on the ground his hands on his lower regions out cold; if you looked closely you could see the faint outline of his soul.

"Ha got you right in the balls!" Anastasia announced proudly.

"I don't think you had to go that far!" Nalani scolded the girl clearly outraged.

"Well I don't blame her," Kyoya came out of nowhere causing the Native American to squeak in surprise.

"Tamaki is a very anal child," he pointed out bluntly pushing his glasses up. In the background the other hosts were surrounding the fallen half French teen. The twins and Honey pulled sticks out of nowhere and were poking the limp body.

"So basically he's a jack ass," Anastasia added just as bluntly.

"Mamma! How can you say such things about daddy?!" Tamaki had revived and shot to the shadow king with an angry expression. Along with the steam coming out his ears, Tamaki also had a few bruises from where the twins poked to hard.

"And apparently he's gay too," Anya shrugged nonchalantly.

"That's not nice to say Anya!" Nalani scolded her.

"Since when have I been nice?" Anya shot back. In the background Tamaki could be seen smoking after getting struck by lightning.

"Haha way to go Anya sempai!" "Yeah you put the boss into depression faster than Haruhi did on his first day," the twins congratulated the smaller girl.

_'I don't think that's something to be proud of,'_both Haruhi and Nalani thought at the same time.

"Why are you calling her a dude, she clearly a girl." Anastasia pointed to the cross dresser who started to sweat with nervousness.

"What do you mean?" Said the first twin.

"ya don't be silly!" said the other.

"Haruhi here is clearly a boy." They stammered out fast throwing their arms over the brunette's shoulders.

"Well, how do you guys find out? Did she tell you she was a girl? I'm sorry, but only someone has to be a complete blond to not figure it out unless they walked in on her changing, it's completely obvious!"

Only Kyoya looked as if this last sentence did not affect him in any way. Tamaki was crouching in a corner of the room, the twins were laughing so hard they looked as if they were going to pee, Honey was giggling like a five year old he looked like, and Mori just stood there with a barely there smile playing at the corners of his lips.

Haruhi had sat down next to the long silver blonde haired girl and told her the whole story of how she came to be a member of the host club, and how each of the boys had figured it out along the way.

"Wow so Tamaki is more of an idiot than I thought he is," Anya shrugged once more causing the king to go further into the corner of woe.

"So since I have now confirmed you as Haruhi. We can get to the dancing lessons Nalani told me to help you with," Anya told the brunette ignoring the depressed French host.

"Let's go!" Anastasia grabbed the girls hand and tugged her out the room skipping like a child whilst giggling like one to.

"Wait for us Anya-sempai!" the twins called out running after them.

'_I must be really desperate to have asked her to come_,' Nalani sighed sadly following out the door with Kyoya, Mori, and Honey who was laughing just as happily as the Russian ahead of them.

The host club king was still in the dark corner when Nalani called out,

"Better hurry Tamaki or we're going to leave you," this snapped the host club president back to the present. "

Hey! Wait for your father!" he sprinted out of the room leaving a trail of dust and mushrooms behind.

'_Yeah I'm going to regret this someday'_

**hey everyone yes some of these chapters will remain the same if i see there is no reason in rewriting them. **


	5. Chapter 5

"So why is Tamaki in such a bad mood?" Nalani asked honey who had found it his job to stick next to her while she practiced her guitar on the couch.

"I bet he wishes he was the one dancing with Haruhi," Hikaru answered instead.

"Yeah but he's too tall to pose as a woman," Kaoru pointed out. She paused her strumming looking back to the brooding French teen.

"Who told you to stop?!" Nalani squeaked fumbling with her guitar at the outraged yell from Anya. The smaller girl was glaring at Nalani from across the room where Kanako was giving Haruhi some pointers on where to put her hands. While Kanako helped Haruhi learn dancing one on one Anya would point a couple things out if needed since she was too short for Haruhi to dance well. Nalani helped by strumming the waltz beat on her guitar from where she sat.

"S-sorry," Nalani stuttered before strumming the beat once more.

"Anya sempai sure is a pile driver." The twins pointed out steering the topic away from the depressed Tamaki.

"Makes sense." Kyoya popped out of nowhere again making the hostess squeak again.

"What's with you and acting like a ninja!" she shouted still breathing heavy from the scare.

"according to her records, Anastasia grew up in a very military centered family in Russia." The shadow king ignored the remark looking in his notebook.

"Once did some reconnaissance mission for the military, though not much more info is provided about it." They all looked towards the girl in question. Anastasia was smiling and giggling like seven-year old bouncing up and down around Haruhi who seemed to have done something right.

"How come I have trouble believing that?" Kaoru raised an eyebrow.

"Yea but don't forget who else here is like that," Hikaru pointed to the oblivious Honey who was munching on cake Mori standing behind him.

They continued to chat for a while until Haruhi's alarmed yelp brought their attention back. Nalani wolf whistled at the way they were on the floor while Anya was skipping over giggling gleefully.

"Decided to make a move Haruhi?" she called out laughing making the two dancers blush heavily. Tamaki rushed over angrily face bright red with anger.

"How dare you say that about my Haruhi!" he shouted.

"I don't belong to you sempai," Haruhi bluntly replied as passed with tea for her and Kanako.

"I just thought of something," Nalani said walking over to Tamaki who was again in his corner.

"Since Anya-chan is becoming a hostess like me wont she needs a type," the only way they got the Russian to agree was by bribing her with a constant supply of lollipops.

"Yea and we haven't even found a type for Nalani yet," Kaoru pointed out as well.

"That's an easy fix," Tamaki's attitude did a 360 as he stood up tall and proud again. "Miss Wolfe's type is obviously the musical/nice girl." He pointed to the Native American who ducked the finger from almost being poked in the eye from the action. "In the American TV shows I have seen, in each high school there is always the band girl who is nice to everyone but is clueless about the boys crushing on her." He announced dramatically spinning in a circle. Nalani had to duck again to avoid the arms barely missing her face. "Though there's always the one cheerleader who wants to humiliate the poor girl in front of the school as revenge, because she found out that her boyfriend wants her to be more like the poor music girl."

'_Am I oblivious?' _Nalani asked herself.

He then spun to the Russian who was cluelessly sucking on another candy. "While Anastasia sempai is the undercover secret agent who is trained by a secret organization run by the top military officials from all over the world. She uses her cute child like looks to sneak into high society events along with her assassin best friend also known as Falcon. She is the military Lolita,"

_**'Kick!'**_

Tamaki doubled over in his corner again letting out a long high pitched whine while was in the background giving a glare worthy of the shadow king himself.

"You watch way too much TV. Here's some advice get a life," She huffed turning up her nose and walking over to Haruhi while Nalani was fussing over Tamaki making sure he was ok.

"So Kasuga-chan do you think Haruhi is ready for the party?" Anya asked plopping down next to Haruhi at the table.

"Oh yes I believe so," she girl laughed looking down at her tea cup.

"Oh this is a new tea set, isn't it?" she smiled brining the tea cup up.

"It's Ginori."

"He was the founder of a porcelain company around the 16th century," Anya whispered to Haruhi who held a puzzled look. "Basically he was the first the developer of porcelain production."

"Oh," Haruhi mumbled.

"You have a keen eye, mademoiselle," Kyoya complimented her. "In fact we just received them yesterday. We decided that it was about time for the club to upgrade its tea sets."

"I see," Kanako said. "What a pretty color." She got a far off look in her eyes as she kept staring into the tea cup. "Lovely."

"You must really be into tableware, huh?" Haruhi asked with a kind smile. Kanako looked up startled, suddenly placing the cup back onto its plate. Her cheeks were tinged pink causing the silver blond Russian to wonder why she was so startled.

"Not really, I mean no of course I'm not. Whatever would give you that idea?" Kanako quickly said. She started to awkwardly laugh at the question the brunette has asked as her fingers rubbed the sides of the tea cup. Just at that moment the door opened. Anastasia glanced over towards the door and saw a boy who she hadn't met yet. Nalani also looked over from where Tamaki was still in the corner.

"Hello," the stranger called out. "I'm here with the new tea cups you ordered."

Kyoya looked back and placed a fake smile on turning his body facing the newcomer. Anya turned as well and grinned up at the boy.

"Ah. Thank you very much. Every item you've chosen for us has been extremely popular with the ladies. I'm quite impressed."

"Well that's good to hear," he said to Kyoya. Haruhi took a step towards the newcomer and ended up beside Anya.

"So do you sell tea sets?"

"No. I'm just a regular student. Can't you tell by the uniform?" Haruhi took the yellowish box away from the boy looking at the lid. Kanako started laughing,

"Oh Haruhi. You're so funny. I can't blame you for not knowing. After all, he doesn't really look like an heir to a first class company." She finished turning in her seat for the first time the boy got there.

"First class company?" Haruhi questioned

"It says on the box, 'Suzushima'. It's a trading company, isn't it?" Nalani asked walking up looking over Haruhi's shoulder along with Anya who pulled the box lower to get a better view.

Kyoya looks at her, almost surprised that she would know that.

"Hey, I know some stuff. I have friends from England who buy tea sets from Suzushima." Nalani huffed crossly, the heated sparks ignited between the two 2nd years. Kyoya continued on with what he was saying ignoring the death glare.

"His family's business, the Suzushima Trading Company, deals primarily in the importing tableware. They currently have the top market share in the country."

"Wow." Haruhi exclaims.

"So, whenever something exceptional comes in, we've asked them to send it our way. He has a great eye for fine china. Don't you, Suzushima?" Kyoya redirected the attention to the other teen.

He snapped out of his daze, "You think? I've still got a lot to learn. But, thank you." he smiles to Kyoya.

"Aren't you leaving next month to study abroad in England?" Kyoya asks.

"Yes, I am." says Suzushima.

"We studied in England for a few months," Anya piped up bouncing a little to be seen.

"Yeah remember when you walked into the glass door at Jade's house," she giggled madly at the dark skinned girl.

"It's not my fault! Mei left a skate out and I stepped on it!" Nalani shouted blushing red in embarrassment.

"Well, I'd better go now." Suzushima sweat dropped as the two argued stepping out unnoticed by the two.

"So, are you enjoying the Host Club?" Tamaki asked Kanako walking up to the table placing once hand down upon the table, startling Kanako. Her eyes darted up and looked right at him.

Haruhi then walked over towards them, the two hostesses still arguing behind her. It had escalated so that Nalani was holding Anya back with a hand on her face while the smaller swung her hands at the American attempting to land a punch.

"I get the feeling you and that guy are kind of close." Haruhi said once she got to the table.

Kanako quickly turned around and got that same look on her face from before when Haruhi had asked her about the tableware. "Don't be ridiculous! We hardly know each. What makes you say that, Haruhi? Now if you'll please excuse me." She rose to her feet and pushed a tissue to her mouth. "Take care."

The click of the door closing brought the two bickering girls back to attention.

"Did we miss something?" Nalani asked, somehow she had gotten hit again with her hair frizzy.

Honey jumped onto Haruhi's back, "Haru-chan! Guess what? They _do_ know each other! Suzushima is Kasuga-chan's fiancé!" Tamaki crossed his arms, behind the duo.

"Kyoya, how long have you known about this?"

"About the two of them being engaged? Well, as you know I conduct general searches on all of our customers. The two of them were childhood friends; it seems their engagement was arranged by their parents. I didn't think the information would benefit us, so I disregarded it." Kyoya says looking in his black notebook that he always has.

"Ugh arranged marriage," Anya choked pointing a finger at her mouth gagging.

"I see." Tamaki slouched a bit ignoring the older blond.

"Toru Suzushima. Outstanding grades, fair social status. He's ordinary looking, but he's reliable. If I had to fault him for anything," Kyoya stated looking into his all-knowing notebook. The twins' stepped up next to Kyoya.

"He doesn't have much presence." Hikaru says.

"And he's faint-hearted." Kaoru pointed out as well.

"So, in other words, He's boring." Kyoya snapped the book closed.

"Like you guys are so normal," Nalani shrugged shaking her head.

"though we cant judge either," Anya added as well.

"Suzushima is a good boy, right?" Honey asked resting his head on his cousin's head.

"Yeah." Mori replied.

"Alright everyone. We'll have to work on our strategy." Tamaki announced dramatically. "Which one?" they all asked sounding confused. Anya decided to tick off Nalani by pushing the tallers head down so she hunched over uncomfortably.

"Men, it is our responsibility, as members of the elite Ouran Host, and hostess," he added proudly. "Club to make every girl happy!" he announced dramatically.

**Time skip~~~~**

The next day the hosts and hostesses were doing their thing. Nalani was happily chatting adamantly with the boys and girls at her Table while Anastasia was busy talking about all the stuff she did in Russia with her family.

"So do you have any siblings Nalani?" Yuuji had become a regular customer always coming directly to Nalani's table where she was always smiling at anyone who came.

"I have two brothers though we all live separately." She happily replied giggling at the thought of her brothers.

"No sisters?" a girl asked curiously.

"Nope!" the dark skinned girl crossed her arms at the mention of the word.

"Aw don't be like the Nalani!" both the hostesses snapped their heads to the door of the music room.

"Oh no," Anya groaned slamming her face into the table making the tea sets rattle. In the door way were three girls. One standing proud and tall while the smallest one was on the other's shoulders. The girl who had spoken up was medium height with strawberry blond hair with blond streaks going in a tight braid down her back. She was a healthy pale color with jade colored eyes. She was dressed in the girl's uniform but with a light pink smock on top.

"I'm sorry Nalani-san, Jade-san wanted to come earlier than expected." The girl who spoke up was the only one who didn't look foreign. She had dark brown waist-length hair with black on the tip and tied in low ponytail. She had a small frame with black eyes behind silver glasses and fair skin tone. On top of her uniform was a red cardigan.

"Yeah and we didn't have anything better to do," the littlest one spoke up lightly jumping off the girls back. She was small yet lean with big gray eyes and coal black hair slightly longer than Haruhi's. Unlike the other two she was dressed in slightly large flare jeans that pooled at her feet with a soft blue shirt that was also to big. Her whole appearance gave off a sleepy feel.

"Who told you we were here!" Nalani shouted clearly surprised, pointing at the strawberry blond.

"Kyoya-san gladly informed us when you two joined the club," the Japanese girl said politely inclining her head to the shadow king who was writing in his book.

"I hate you." Venom dripped from every word she directed at Kyoya who just gave her a blank stare before looking back at his notebook.

"Do you not want us here Nalani-san?" the girl spoke up again fidgeting slightly looking nervous.

"Oh I'm fine with you and Mei, Miyuki." Nalani admitted happily smiling at the girl giving her a light hug.

"It's just her I have trouble with," she hissed at Jade who stood behind them.

"I regret nothing," she folded her arms in response turning up her nose.

"Dork,"

"Priss,"

"Nerd,"

"Tomboy,"

The two continued to bicker with each other as the host club ushered their guests out for the day. Even when all the students were out the two didn't stop fighting still hurling insults at each other.

"Is this normal for them?" the twins asked Mei who sat in a chair looking kind of bored.

"More than you would believe," she yawned looking back over at the two who continued to shout at each other. The words had escalated to full out cuss words.

"Hey can I borrow your face for a few days? My ass is going on vacation!"

"you must have been born on the highway because that's where most accidents happen!"

"If you were twice as smart, you'd still be stupid,"

"do you have to leave so soon I was about to poison the tea!"

"Roses are red, violets are blue, god made me pretty, what happened to you?"

"poof, be gone! Your breath is to strong! I don't want to be mean, but you neeed Listerine, not a sip, not a swallow, but the whole friggin bottle."

"people like you are the reason I'm on medication!"

_**BONK!**_

Both girls were gripping their heads tears forming in their eyes. Mei and Anya were standing above them their fists still raised with an annoyed glare.

"I think that's enough of this," they growled in union with a demon like glare. Both girls pouted before looking back at each other, standing in union.

"I guess it's kind of good to see you," Nalani grumbled sticking her hand out.

"Same," Jade sighed shaking the hand. Once their hands connected both the girls faces broke into small smiles.

They were all seated in a circle once more with the host club the girls, including Haruhi, sat on the left while the boys were on the left.

"So I guess I have to introduce everyone," Nalani happily said.

"This is Jade Lewis she is transferring from England." The strawberry blond happily waved. "This here is my good friend Miyuki Li," she pulled the Japanese girl over sling an arm over her shoulder.

"Is she the one you said you were staying with Nana-chan?" honey asked taking a break from his cake.

"Yep," she laughed giving the girl another squeeze before releasing her.

"That's Mei Aoki," Anya pointed to the girl on Haruhi's lap. "She's from china. As you can see she is kinda lazy," in return the smaller girl stuck her tongue out at the Russian. Anya sweat dropped before looking back at the hosts.

"So why did you come here again?" Nalani asked Miyuki.

"We wanted to get a tour the school and find our classes so we don't get lost tomorrow." She politely replied.

"ya and we wanted to see the brothel you guys landed in," Mei laughed at her comment. The sound of a dying animal came from the corner causing some of the hosts to look over. Tamaki was in his corner with an arrow in his back with the word brothel on it.

"Why are you such a drama queen?" Anya sighed heavily at the sight.

Another arrow.

"He reminds me of someone," Jade pondered out loud.

"I know that's what I thought," Miyuki nodded.

"He reminds me of Francis," Jade finally concluded snapping her fingers.

"You don't think he's a pervert like him do you?" Miyuki asked turning nervous again fidgeting. Cue giant arrow to the head along with a bolt of lightning.

'_whats with these people and breaking the laws of physics?'_Anya frowned at the smoking Tamaki.

"No! No! Tamaki isn't like that at all." Nalani defended her classmate hurriedly. The mentioned blond sprung back to life glomping the teen.

"Thank you! At least someone believes in me!"

"Get off me!" While the native American was trying to fight off the ecstatic blond, the twins took over.

"So you need someone to show you around the school right?"

"Yea but we can look around ourselves," Jade offered happily.

"It would give us a chance to get to know you three a little more," Kyoya input finally putting away his book.

"It would also give us a chance to bring you up to date on the plans for the party at the end of the week," he said as they all stood up to leave. Mei decided she didn't want to walk and just hopped back onto Miyuki's shoulders much to the Japanese girl's dismay.

"Hey where is everyone?" Nalani and Tamaki finally noticed they were alone in the music room.

HEY EVERYONE!

Sorry I haven't updated in a while I'm trying to get used to America before I keep regular updates

Also the insults! Me and my new friend Ivan (He is an exchange student from Russia at my new school) were insulting each other just to see who had the best ones!

Also…. HE ASKED ME OUT! He asked me to go to the homecoming dance with him and he is so cute! He has a shaggy pale blonde hair and dark blue eyes and the cutst accent. Also he is in my elementary aide class where we go to the preschool (Nursery for my European friends) the kids just love him and he loves the kids! Also hes like 6' 9" and im like 5' 7 sometimes he randomly picks me up and carries me on his shoulders.

Wish me luck!

ASTA LA PASTA~~~~


	6. Chapter 6

Enjoy! \(^_^)/

"Do they seriously expect us to dance with all those boys," the curtain fell as Mei went back into the room the other girls were in. she was in a royal red dress with the fabric bunched to look like ruffles giving the dress volume. On her neck she wore a Victorian style necklace with a bright red heart shaped stone set in the middle.

"That's the jist of it," Nalani stepped out from behind a small dressing room. She was dressed in a navy blue dress with a white belt around her waist. What made her outfit unique was the brown cowboy boots and hat she paired with it.

"Well it at least gives us something to do," Anya was the next to come out. Her dress was an plain black with simple black 2 inch heels. The black of the dress went perfectly with her silver blond hair making it almost glow white in soft curls, in her hair was a purple rose clip. She also had simple purple droplet earrings.

"Though it does feel nice to help the host club," Miyuki emerged next straightening her brown hair with her fingers. She wore a soft peach colored dress with black floral patterns at the neckline, with a crown of soft pink roses braided into a crown on her head.

"Well I for one don't want to be staying at home with this loser," Jade punched Nalani on the arm as she passed making the girl shout in pain and surprise. Jade was in a short black dress with layers black and gray tulle underneath making the dress puff out. On her neck was a black choker with a red stone set into the hollow of the throat. In her hair was a miniature top hat with red ribbons flowing off.

"Oh like you're so great," Nalani I snapped back steam coming out of her ears.

"Well you have to admit you're not the friendliest of types," Jade sighed smiling sadly.

"Only to you!" the other replied stomping up directly in front of the British teen. "You think you're so great. Prancing around trying to act to be the boss all the time!"

"Well I wouldn't have to if you tried a little harder,"

"I try to the best of my ability; things are stressful back home,"

"Well you could ask for help sometime!"

"I don't need help from anyone I'm the one who helps people,"

"You are spending too much time with that bloody brother of yours!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

_**BONK!**__**  
**_Both girls were on the ground gripping their heads while the smallest of the group were standing over them fists raised.

_'Wow déjà vu,'_ Miyuki thought from the background with a sweat drop.

"I thought we all agreed we wouldn't mention them around here," Anya scolded giving a glare worthy of the shadow king himself.

"Yeah someone could over hear us talking," Mei continued also giving a glare.

The door opened causing all the girls to snap their heads up, the two previously fighting girls plastering on fake smiles, wrapping an arm reluctantly over the other's shoulders.

"Oh it's just Haruhi," Mei shrugged as said girl walked in closing the door.

The British and American teen jerked their arms away from each and continued their heated yelling.

"The way they fight you would think they hated each other," Haruhi stated from where she stood next to Miyuki.

"They may act like they hate each other but they really care about each other," she replied smiling lightly.

"Nalani is always trying to help people even though she needs help herself. She trys to be everywhere at once but she always digs herself into a bigger hole. Jade watches out for her from a distance always ready to pull her out of the hole she fell in. Nalani likes to be the big sister to almost anyone yet she's a little blind to the fact that even the best need someone to watch over them."

"YA! Well who bailed you out when you got arrested in Paris?" Nalani's enraged yell broke their conversation.

"Jackie did because she was the only one who spoke French at the time!" the British teen shouted back pointing a finger at the other.

"I was the one who noticed you missing in the first place!"

_**BANG!**_

Once again the two girls were on the floor the tops of their heads smoking from where the smallest hostesses smacked them both with nearby books.

"Shut up," they snarled at the two.

"So Haruhi we still on for next Saturday?" Nalani popped back up propping an arm on the cross dressers shoulders.

"Yea my dad is fine with it. He likes you guys," she smiled softly at the attention.

"He doesn't care about… you know," Anya rolled her hand to indicate the others in the room.

"My dad and I don't think any of you guys bad. He actually supports you guys all the way," she smiled fully looking around at all the girls. "See this is why I love you," Nalani pinched Haruhi's cheeks making the girl frown uncomfortably.

_**A Few Minutes Later:**_

"It is so good to see you here tonight, my little lambs. The Ouran host club would like to bid you welcome." Tamaki announced as all the lights then turned on music filled the hall. The hosts and hostesses were all standing on the stair case. Nalani was on the top step with Tamaki while Jade was placed next to Kyoya. Opposite them were Honey Mori and Mei, who looked kinda sleepy. Miyuki was wedged next to the twins who both had an arm over her making her fidget slightly. Anya was standing calmly next to Haruhi with yet another candy in her mouth. All the girls clapped as Kyoya spoke up next.

"As always, ladies, the host club members are here for your entertainment. So we invite you to dance to your heart's content. Based on dancing skills, one lucky young lady will be chosen as tonight's queen. The queen's reward will be a passionate kiss on the cheek from our king."

"Good luck to you, my darlings." Tamaki grinned and winked at the crowd of students. Many of the female students squealed loudly while others fainted startling some of the hostesses.

"The hostess club would also like welcome all you gentleman who were kind enough to come tonight," Nalani grinned warmly at the crowd of boys as the hostesses all curtsied to the crowd. "As the president of the hostess club I wish you all luck. Later tonight the hostesses will also vote for tonight's king. The winner will also get a kiss on the cheek by the hostess of his choice."

All of the girls swooned and screamed, while the boys all blushed harder and clapped enthusiastically.

"Haruhi, show some enthusiasm." The twins told the girl propping an arm on both her shoulders.

"How can you look so miserable at an awesome time like this," Mei yawned from her place next to Nalani and Tamaki.

"Well, excuse me, you guys. Sorry. I'm not used to this sort of thing. I've only ever gone to the festivals held in my neighborhood park." Haruhi stated nervously.

"This reminds of the time we went to the party in New York," Anya said excitedly.

"Dude that was epic!" Nalani excitedly replied.

"What's a party like in America," Honey asked curiously.

"It was so cool!" Jade started. "we studied in L.A and New York city,"

"There were loud noises everywhere and tons of bright lights and smoke everywhere!" Miyuki nodded along.

"Turns out the place was just on fire," Mei blandly pointed out with a straight face.

Ignoring the reminiscing teens Kyoya spoke to Haruhi. "I don't know if you can really consider that a party or not. Well, since you're already here, you might as well get yourself something to eat. We've got a quite spread." Haruhi's face became curious as she looked towards the shadow king.

"A spread? Like With fancy tuna?"

All the boys gasped and said "fan-cy tuna?" Tamaki flipped off of the balcony he Nalani and Mei, were on.

"Get some fancy tuna here right now." He ordered Kyoya. Though he was already on the phone and spoke

"Add some deluxe sushi." He told the person on the other side, while the twins' glomped the poor girl.

The night was going by very well. All he hosts were all dancing with the girls, while the hostesses all dancing with the guys. The girls and boys were taking a much needed break in a break room. Kyoya was talking calmly with Jade and Miyuki while the twins were plotting something with the madly grinning Mei. Anya was being coddled by Nalani once more the tick mark on the Russian steadily growing larger.

"There she is," Kaoru suddenly said a few seconds later making everyone look towards the door.

"You didn't have to be so forceful," Haruhi complained as Mori set her down.

"Never mind that," Hikaru told her. "Go get changed." He pushed her into the room as Kyoya spoke up.

"A little accident towards the end of the night will be quite thrilling. And remember Haruhi there are twenty minutes remaining until the party reaches its climax. Suzushima is already waiting for you in the classroom across the hall."

As Haruhi stepped out of the changing room the twins lead her to a chair where they started to apply makeup.

"your doing it wrong!" Jade scolded the twins bumping them out of the way. "This disguise needs a woman's touch,"

"You have to ask him how he feels, kay?" Honey reminded Haruhi.

"We know this is the bosses plan, but it seems a bit over the top." commented the twins as they picked themselves off the floor.

"I agree, this plan is kinda weird," Mei blatantly pointed out yawning slightly.

"It's these plans that make me worry for his mental stability," Nalani nodded slowly.

"You and I both," Kyoya agreed. A moment of silence went between to the two before both of their faces fell in realization came to the both of them.

"Did we just-" Nalani started.

"Agree on something." Kyoya finished. A few more second of silence went between them then both shivered in disgust at what just happened.

All the sudden Tamaki stormed into the room dramatically. "Gentlemen, here you all are. What are you doing? The guests are waiting for-" Tamaki cut off mid-sentence as Haruhi got up from her chair.

Haruhi was now dressed in a knee length, pink dress and wore a wig to make her hair appear longer with a little make up on.

"So, what do you think?" asked the twins mischievously to the stunned host club king.

"some of my best work! If I do say so myself," Jade beemed.

"Wow! You look so cute Haruhi!" complemented Honey as Haruhi stumbled past. past.

"My face feels heavy, and it's hard to walk in these shoes."

"One of the many sorrows of being born a girl." Mei shrugged half heartedly.

"I can't believe. She is so pretty!" Tamaki cried as Haruhi wobbled out of the room.

Nalani began to take numerous pictures of Haruhi as she awkwardly walked down the hall. "These are definitely going to her dad." the black haired girl said pocketing the camera

_**Time skip brought to you by Hungary's frying pan:**_

"Ladies and gentlemen. It is now time for us to begin the final dance of these evening festivities. The last waltz of the night has been chosen by the host club for this couple." Tamaki announced with a flourish of his hand. The party had been moved outside to the garden spot lights centered on the startled couple in the center.

"Did I miss something?" Haruhi ran up whispering to Miyuki who was closest.

"Don't worry your just in time," she whispered back helping her fellow brunette straighten her tie.

They both looked back at the courtyard as Suzushima bowed to Kaneko and asked "Princess Kasuga, may I have this dance?"

She seemed to hesitate a bit at first but then agreed and they danced like the adorable couple they were.

"We did a good job didn't we," Nalani proudly smiled from next to Anya.

"uggh enough of all this sappy crap," the platinum blonde girl mumbled placing her head down on the stone balcony. Nalani just rolled her eyes and pulled out a rainbow lollipop out of thin air. The Russian squeaked in delight grabbing the candy so fast her hand was a blur.

Tamaki swung his arms open causing Miyuki and Haruhi to duck to avoid being smacked in the face.

"May this awkward couple be forever blessed!" he sighed dreamily oblivious of the two he almost smacked. Hikaru, Kaoru and Mei stood beside Tamaki and Hikaru began. What was weird was that the three trouble makers were holding bananas.

"And now we'll announce the queen of the ball." Kaoru finished

"Congratulations, Princess Kaneko Kasugazaki."

_'Where did the bananas go?'_Miyuki and Jade worried simultaneously. They should be worried. Over the past week since the small Chinese girl arrived with the other two, the twins had taken her in as their pranking assistant. Just the other day they had rigged Nalani's phone to blast out a Justin Bieber song every hour during class. Also they place dozens of fake mice in Tamaki's dressing room and watched happily as the poor blond ran around the club room screaming like a little girl.

Everyone clapped as Hikaru continued "And for her reward, a kiss on the cheek from the king..." Tamaki grinned placing a hand under his chin.

"You ready?" But then Kaoru interrupted the king.

"Haruhi Fujioka will stand in for Tamaki."

Tamaki and Haruhi looked at them shocked. The hostesses were all cracking up behind them. Miyuki was trying badly to cover her giggles with her hands but failed miserably.

"Kyoya did say that a little accident towards the end of night might make even more thrilling for everyone." The twins shrugged nonchalantly.

"You guys knew about this didn't you!" Tamaki raged out at the hyperventilating hostesses.

"Nope we are just as surprised as you are," Mei wheezed out from the ground. Ignoring the other girls Haruhi groaned out.

"There is no way I can kiss her."

"If you do it, we'll cut your debt by one-third." Kyoya bribed the debtor student

"Well it is just a kiss on the cheek," Haruhi sighed in defeat walking down to steps to Kanako. Just then Honey said

"Hey, you don't think this is Haru-chan's first kiss, do you?" Nalani jumped back up her laughter forgotten as her face scrunched in thought.

"You know I think Honey-sempai is right," she replied shrugging her shoulders.

"What?" Tamaki whined out. The twins were holding the blonde back as Haruhi made her way over to Kanako.

"Wait, Haruhi!" Tamaki broke out the twins grip jumping down the steps with one arm outstretched. Sadly being the klutz he was, he slipped on a banana peel and pushed Haruhi into Kaneko...which made then kiss on the lips! Many girls in the crowd squealed at the sight while more than a couple girls were crying silently. The hostesses were all once more on the ground rolling in fits of laughter. Nalani and Jade were laughing so hard they had to lean on each other for support to keep from falling to the ground.

"Now, let's not forget to announce the king of the ball," Nalani announced calmly her laughter fit forgotten.

"After some debate the hostesses have decided to make a surprise change in the lineup." Jade continued from her crossed arm stance next to Nalani.

"The Ball's king tonight is none other than Toru Suzushima," Nalani proudly declared pointing at the nervously sweating boy in the courtyard.

"Though there's one last thing," Miyuki proceeded through the hushed whispering of the crowd.

"After much debate the hostess club is making Miss Kanako Kasugazaki an honorary hostess!" Anya announced happily making everyone, including most of the host club gasp in surprise. The couple in the courtyard both looked at each other and then looked away both blushing heavily.

"All we said was that the king of the ball got a kiss from a hostess," Mei shrugged nonchalantly.

"We never said it would be from one of us." Anya finished with a shrug.

"Well thought out plan. I must say," Kyoya put in not looking up from his notebook.

"I'm guessing that it was Jade who thought up the plan,"

"It was my idea!" Nalani shouted angrily at the shadow king.

"Hhmm never thought such a well executed plan could be made by you,"

"And what's that supposed to mean?!" Nalani snapped back at him.

"…" only silence came from the VP of the club as he walked back inside with everyone else.

"I really don't like that guy," Nalani growled to Mei who stayed behind outside.

"Join the club, we got jackets." Mei said with a straight face as she yawned again climbing onto Nalani's back much to the taller girl's annoyance.

"Why are you so lazy?" Nalani sighed pouting as they walked back inside, though not getting an answer since the girl had, of course fallen asleep.

Hey everyone! I finally got back to the story!

And thanks for to minako the dragon and tealcloud for the luck you wished me on my date! It went really well he is one of the sweetest guys I have met and we are going on another date at the end of the week. The town we live in has a weekly movie night were they put up a big screen on the baseball field and everyone brings lawn chairs and blankets.

Anyway I know I didn't change much in the chapter I didn't really think there was anything to change! So good night everyone!

ASTA LA PASTA~~~~ (-.-)ZZzz


	7. Chapter 7

**~Prussia approved!~**

'_Yet another boring day,' _The smallest, and laziest, member of the Ouran hostess club yawned. Mei was walking in the many massive hallways of Ouran Academy, class had just been let out for the day and she was making her way to the club room.

"Hey Mei!" The close by shout made the small girl jump with surprise.

"Ha ha you should see your face!" Jade cackled from her spot next to the hyperventilating third year. The British teen had seen the small Chinese girl was distracted and decided to sneak up and surprise her.

"What the hell was that for," Mei snapped angrily.

"It's your fault for just standing there with that far off look on your face." Jade lightly sang while waggling a finger in the smaller girls face. "This is my normal face." Mei deadpanned trying to decide whether or not to break to the finger.

The two continued walking in a comfortable silence until Mei let out a tired sigh. "Where's Nalani, usually you'd be with her by now."

"She and Miyuki are having a shopping day after school and they forgot to invite me," Jade pouted heavily.

"Or they just didn't want you there," Mei replied bluntly not bothering to look up as the other girl tripped at the realization.

"What about Anya isn't she in your class?" Jade changed the subject, hurrying to catch up to the smaller teen.

"Who knows? Last I saw her she was running out of the classroom shouting something that sounded like 'candy'." Mei shrugged nonchalantly as they continued walking.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip brought to you by my imagination~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"What the hell are these?" Anya asked Kyoya in an annoyed voice. Everyone was helping set up the flower viewing area outside in the courtyard. Of course being as physically week as she was Anya was just sitting in a chair eating a bag of skittles. She was holding up two of the many books that he had Jade carry down from the music room. There was one of Tamaki, Honey and Mori, the Hitachin twin, Haruhi and all the hostesses. (Though she had no clue as to when he took the pictures).

"They're picture books of each Host," he explained to the small Russian. she opened the one of Tamaki on the cover and quietly skimmed through the pages.

"Why isn't there one of you then? You are a Host after all." She glanced suspiciously at him, either he didn't hear her or he chose to ignore her as he calmly walked away leaving her still confused. _'Now I understand why Nalani dosents like him,' _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With the hostesses~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Mei was dressed in a soft navy blue kimono with a emerald green obi. She along with Anya, who was in a black kimono with flower petal designs on it, were playing a card game with some of their male hosts. Jade walked up with a tea tray in hand. She was in a typical cosplay maid's outfit. The dress reached just above her knees with tons of white lace making the skirt poof out a lot. With a ruffled collar making her chest seems slightly bigger. On her wrists were lace bracelets with black and white ribbons falling off elegantly. Behind her many boys could be seen on the ground twitching slightly with nosebleeds.

"I'm starting to think Tamaki is an in the closest pervert." Haruhi mumbled to herself gently prodding a fallen boy with her foot.

"At least you're not the one who was guilted into wearing this." Jade whined sadly.

"How did he guilt you into wearing it?" Anya tilted her head taking out the lollipop in her mouth.

"The eyes, he gave me the puppy eyes." Jade whined again in defeat.

"I can't take it," one of the customers at the twins table sighed. Haruhi moved back over to where Honey and Mori were entertaining their guests. "It's overwhelming." The swooning guest continued.

"You have to watch this," the other girl told her. "You may not get another chance. Who knows when it'll happen again?"

Kyoya took this moment as his cue to step forth. "You're absolutely right, mademoiselle," he told the guest. Anya stood beside him with a bored expression as she observed Kyoya stare at a small branch of cherry blossoms that he held in his hand. "All beauty is fleeting. Just take a look at these cherry blossoms. You'll never be able to see them this vibrant again. And that's why; I've compiled this picture book that contains photos that capture the beauty of each passing day. Incidentally, I've prepared similar books of the other Hosts as well. And if you ladies are interested in collecting all four of them, I'll discount the full set for you."

'_This guy could sell a refrigerator to an Eskimo,' _the three hostesses thought in union.

Before Kyoya was even finished speaking, the two girls were out of their seats with wallets in hand.

"I'll take them," the one said. "Me too please!" added the other.

Hikaru and Kaoru were watching Kyoya with unamused looks. "Well, now we know how the club makes extra money." Mei popped up from below them nodding slowly.

"You guys didn't know how Kyoya-senpai made extra money for the Host Club?" she asked the two

"Nope," Kaoru shrugged "But I have to wonder."

Hikaru looked over at his twin, still frowning. "When did he take pictures of us?" Kaoru gave his brother the same exact look.

"So where are Miyuki and Nalani today?" one of the male guests asked Mei as she poured tea for the whole group.

"Apparently some new video game is coming out, that they had to go get." Mei shrugged.

"Yeah they were planning on camping out, outside the game store." Anya nodded as well.

"I wish Nalani would find a better hobby than playing video games." Jade huffed crossing her arms angrily.

"Well at least she has a hobby unlike you," Mei blandly replied.

"I have a hobby!" Jade snapped back spitefully.

Haruhi stood up and began to walk away from Honey and Mori's station, she stood in the middle of the trees soaking in the scenery. Someone behind them cleared their throat making Haruhi turn around to see Tamaki in a dramatic pose.

"Haruhi, are you having a good time?" he asked.

"Tamaki-sempai. . ." Haruhi said as a half greeting.

"The flower viewing ceremony is going over quite well. Even so, it's daunting to be admired then doing the admiring." Tamaki twirled around gracefully covered in sparkles.

"You seem to be blooming in more ways than one." Haruhi sweat dropped.

"You noticed!" exclaimed Tamaki as he pointed towards her. "Yes. Today my beauty is quite splendorous. I'm in full bloom. I bet you'll fall for me soon." He winked flirtatiously." You wish," Haruhi sweat dropped again.

The twins decided to step in and they, along with Mei, who was piggybacking on Kaoru, walked over to Haruhi. Hikaru wrapped his arm around Haruhi's neck while Kaoru held up an electives form.

"So Haruhi, have you selected your elective courses for this term?" the twins asked in unison each placing a elbow on Haruhi's shoulder. "How about conversational French?" Kaoru suggested holding out a paper with the class selections.

"Why not Chinese?" Mei offered as well. "Miyuki can also speak Chinese since half her family is from there."

"I don't know." Haruhi replied not seeming to really care.

"I think the three of us should take it together. It makes perfect sense." reasoned Hikaru "We are in the same class." The twins finished together as they shot Tamaki smug grins.

Mei softly hopped off Kaoru's shoulders padding over to Tamaki who was crouched next to a tree.

"Switched from a corner to a tree." She commented merely making tamaki lean further into the corner. Kyoya began to explain how much time Tamaki spent time with Haruhi compared to the twins.  
Afterwards Tamaki ran up to Haruhi and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Haruhi, I want you to stop hanging out with those shady twins." he demanded.

"Hey! Who are you calling shady?" yelled Hikaru from the background. "Yeah, take a good look at yourself boss." Finished Kaoru in a identical pose as his brother.

Tamaki then had a realization. "Alright then! We can't hide the fact that you're a girl from the school any longer. All daddy wants is for you to be surrounded by girl friends and have a wholesome life." he cried into his sleeve.

"Then what are we?" the hostesses all cried in outrage.

"You're not my dad." the Haruhi replied ignoring the other girl's outbursts.

"You don't have to worry for much longer. Physical exams are coming up soon." The twins said. Everyone paused and stared at Haruhi. "Then there's no doubt. They're going to find out that I'm a girl." concluded Haruhi.

**~~~~~~~~~~Time skip brought to you by Flying Mint Bunny~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The school day was over and all of the hosts and hostess besides Haruhi (and Miyuki and Nalani, who were still camping out for the video game. where already in the club room. Anya looked over to see Tamaki in a chair with a dreamy, far-off look on his face.

"It looks like Tama-chan is having a really nice day dream." Honey observed happily.

"I don't know. He's kinda freaking me out." Hikaru warily answered.

"The only time I have seen a face like that is when a friend of ours is having one of his 'moments'." Anya did air quotes around the word _moments_. **(A/N Any clue on who? ;D)**

Tamaki opened his eyes and smirked. "Envious Hikaru?" he asked holding up one finger. "This is all part of my strategy. While you wasted your time blinded by your jealousy, I've foreseen the outcome of this charade." He sighed while he spun on his feet sparkles and Rose petals whirling around him. "This fan fiction is obviously a romantic school comedy and Haruhi and I are the main characters. So that means we are love interests."

"Yeah so what are we?" questioned the twins.

"You boys are the homosexual supporting cast." Tamaki pulled out a stick and drew a line on he floor. "And us?" Jade inquired rather puzzled. "you girls are obviously Haruhi's fairy god sisters who will help lead her to her true love." He flourished once again spotlights falling on the girls, along with a ton of glitter falling from the ceiling. "So please don't step over this line here." He returned to the girls. "If we were leading Haruhi to her true love we would have to lead her far away from you," Mei snapped. "ya cause we taught her to at least have standards," Jade agreed.

"But if word gets out that Haruhi's a girl then she can't be in the host club anymore," Mei and Anya pointed out in union brushing the glitter off their shoulders while Jade was in the background vacuuming up the mess. Tamaki froze as the fact hit him.

"But, if Haru-chan dresses as a girl it would be really cute." Honey pointed out happily.

"She dressed as a regular girl in middle school right? She must have been pretty popular with the boys." Hikaru asked the all knowing Kyoya.

"Ugh, don't get me started on how many boys Nalani had to chase away when she came to visit us last summer. A boy would declare their true love for her at least once a month." groaned Jade.

Tamaki twitched and his eyes began to water. "No way." He muttered in horror.

Haruhi suddenly walked through the door and said "Hey guys sorry I'm la-" Tamaki ran over to her and proceeded to shake her rapidly. "Don't you worry Haruhi. We're determined to keep your secret. No one will find out that you're really a girl. During tomorrows physical exams. Please, promise to stay our beloved secret princess." He pleaded rapidly. Haruhi blinked slowly at him and replied coolly. "Sure."

"You know, I think both of us would be a bit peeved to watch all the boys flirt with her." Hikaru said to his doppelganger. "And we really don't want to have to chase off any boys." added Mei. "Then that settles it." concluded Kaoru for the groups.

The Tamaki wheeled out a white board and immediately set to work. "Alright men. At tomorrow's physical exams, place yourselves in formation A. Then wait for your orders." Tamaki commanded. The twins saluted, Honey applauded, Mori, and Kyoya stood quietly.

'_This can go wrong in so many ways,' _the hostesses all thought at the same time.

Haruhi watched from the sidelines. Something in her brain finally clicked into to place.

"I got it." she said. "You guys are worried that if people find out that I'm really a girl then I can't be a host and therefore I won't be able to pay back my debt." She began muttering to herself about how much money she still owed and then turned around. "Looks like I'll have to find some other way to pay you back." She laughed.

The twins turned to Tamaki and said "Do something! The subject doesn't seem to have any motivation."

"Why did we have to get stuck with such a difficult heroine?" Tamaki complained. He then pointed dramatically at Haruhi. "Are you saying that you hate being a host!? That you hate this club?"

"To be honest I'd have to say yes." Haruhi answered ignoring Tamaki's reaction when he traveled to his emo corner.

"I mean you guys aren't bad or anything, but if word gets out that I'm a girl there's really nothing I can do about it." Haruhi answered truthfully.

"Fancy Tuna." Mori said pointed out in his baritone voice. Everyone froze in realization.

"Oh that's right. You didn't get to have any during last chapter's party." Tamaki said as he slowly turned around with a creeper look on his face. The hosts and hostesses began to mutter to themselves about how sad it must be for Haruhi to not have been able to try any fancy tuna.

"What are you talking about? Don't be silly. Just because I've never had it doesn't mean I would continue to fool everyone about my gender just to try some." Haruhi tried to deny it. "Will I really get to have some?" she asked quietly.

"Victory!" Anya shouted jumping up to high five the twins. Though sadly being as vertically challenged as she was, her hands miss the twins causing her to fall flat on her face.

**~~~~~~~~~~~ I'M AWESOME! BOW TO THE AWESOME ME! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

A voice rang through the halls of Ouran Academy, announcing that all classes should move to the physical exam area. Jade, Tamaki and Kyoya were walking down the hallway along with the rest of class 2-A. who had their exams before the lower classmen. "So what kind of physical exams do you have here at Ouran anyway?" asked Jade mainly to Kyoya.

"It's no different from the physical exams you get from any other school in Japan." explained Kyoya.

"Why would a physical exam be different just because we're rich and higher class?" Tamaki shrugged. "For one thing, your rich and can afford better doctors."Jade shot back.

The three eventually came upon the doors of the clinic and behind them where numerous doctors and nurses all waiting in a line. Haruhi had just been separated from the twins when a nurse came up to her. "Mr. Haruhi Fujioka I'll be your nurse this afternoon."

"Ah yeah sure," she said falling in step behind the nurse as she looked around the massive clinic. Her eyes eventually found Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai, which was easy since they stood out like a puppy in a cage full of kittens. "They're so obvious." she muttered. Kyoya walked up with Jade. They both had just finished both of their physical exams and went to find Haruhi.

"They're there in case something goes wrong." he explained.

"yeah and being as weird as we all are that's bound to happen," Jade muttered.

"But why are they in doctor disguises?" Haruhi asked still confused.

"They're just helping set the mood," Kyoya explained pushing up his glasses. "Wearing disguises makes this operation feel like a real espionage mission."

While Haruhi began to walk away with the nurse, Jade stayed back to talk to Kyoya. Before she could say anything though a man in a white lab coat bumped into her from behind. "Uh, terribly sorry," he apologized before walking off not giving the British teen time to respond back.

"Hey Kyoya, does that man work here?" Jade whispered as she pointed to the man, not wanting to make a big fuss. "I've never seen him before." Her class mate replied.

That didn't settle Jade's nerves though she dropped the subject for the time being. The two of them heard a commotion coming from around the corner and went to investigate. They looked to see the twins shirtless and doing their 'twincest' act Of course all the surrounding girls where screaming their heads off.

Anya chose that moment to walk by with a giant rainbow lollipop in her hand. all of the screaming caused her to look over just as Kaoru said. "You don't seem to have a problem with it when we play doctor at home. I can't get you to stop tickling and toying with m y body."

Her face didn't have and emotion for a sec before she screamed smashing her hands over her eyes.

"MY EYES! MY EYES! THEY BURN!" she screamed. She must have been having a streak of bad luck that week because she had her lollipop in her hand making it get stuck in her hair.

"As you can see, physical exam day is popular here with the ladies." Kyoya explained as Jade led the Russian 3rd year to the bathroom to get the candy out of her hair.

Haruhi visibly wilted. "What's wrong with the girls at this school." she muttered to herself.

"Not all girls are as normal as you Haruhi," Mei popped up from the ground startling the brunette slightly. "Though I wouldn't really consider you normal," she added.

Haruhi then found herself being pushed by Honey and Mori into a changing room. "In here Haru-chan." Honey said.

The nurse outside the curtain then cut in and said "Haruhi Fujioka? It's time to take your chest measurements. When you. finish disrobing will you please follow me?"

'_I'm totally getting this on video,' _Mei thought evilly grabbing out her Iphone.

The nurse from outside called out again. "Mr. Fujioka? Are you ready to begin?" All the girls waited eager with anticipation. Jade and Anya finally came back from the bathroom Anya's hair not wet, though candy free.

"Yes, I'm Haruhi Fujioka." Tamaki said dramatically as he pulled back the curtain.

An awkward moment passed until a girl pointed out the obvious. "Wait, that's Tamaki."

"What's going on? Is he trying to be funny?" another girl asked. Meanwhile Haruhi was laying on the floor in a depressed position.

"HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHa I can't believe he actually went through with it!" Hikaru burst out laughing.

"They recognized him!" Kaoru heaved out.

"I told you they would see through it!" Mei burst out as well. She was on the ground laughing so hard it looked like she was having a spaz attack. Jade and Anya were also laughing so hard they had to lean on each other for support.

Mei excused herself to use the bathroom since she had to go from laughing so hard. A girl she was walking past and gave a small wave as Mei walked by. She didn't get more than two feet when all the sudden the girl screamed. Mei turned around fast to see why the girl had screamed. It was one of the doctors. The man had his hand on the girl's shoulder and she tried to push the man away. Mei sprang into action she ran up to the two and aimed a round house kick at the man's stomach. Her foot made contact with the man only stunning him for a sec before he ran off down the hall.

She quickly ran in pursuit flying through the hall at an almost inhuman speed. the mystery man was just an inch from her grasp when he turned a sudden corner. Since she was going so fast she wasnt able to stop in time and tumbled into the all bouncing off with a comical _**BOING!**_

After the man was out of sight the host club finally caught up with Mei as she dusted herself off with a big bump on her head. "Are you ok!" Jade shouted fussing over the smaller Chinese girl checking her all over for any injuries.

"I'm fine!" Mei snapped shoving the hands away.

"What happened? We heard screaming and ran right over."Anya asked.

"a man tried to make a pass at a girl back there. so i chased after him!"

"I told you we should have asked about that man!" Jade shouted angrily at Kyoya.

"What do you mean Jay-chan?" Honey asked.

"A bit earlier today jade and I saw a man wearing a white lab coat, though he was clearly not one of our hospitals doctors," Kyoya answered instead.

"Shouldn't you have said something sooner?" the twins agreed with Jade.

"I told you!" Jade agreed.

"Well it's no big deal I'm sure the security guard will catch him," Kyoya reasoned. Oh if only the group didn't have such bad karma.

"So which way did the man go?" the twins inquired.

"He ran off in that direction," Mei pointed down the hall. A sign hung furthur down the hallway catching all of their eyes.

5 seconds of silence passed through the group before realization dawned upon them.

The Hosts burst into the special boys' clinic. Both Mei and Tamaki took a running jump and aimed side swipes at the man's face. The man collided with the wall, leaving a Massive crack in it. Mei landed in a crouching position while Tamaki somehow did five back flips.

"What's with these guys and breaking the laws of physics?" Anya asked Jade. "Not the time to be asking those kinds of questions." Jade whispered hurriedly.

The twins where stood behind Haruhi. "One, good looks that attract the public eye." they both said.

Kyoya spoke from the shadows. "Two, more wealth than you could imagine."

"Three, chivalry that will never be able to be overlooked" Mori started.

Honey finished "The hideous wickedness of this world."

Tamaki walked towards the man and placed his shirt around Haruhi's shoulders. "That's what makes up the Ouran Host club." Tamaki declared.

"We're here. Watch out." They all said.

Anya was watching the group from the back using her finger to clean out her ear. "Did you guys rehearse that or something?" she asked.

Tamaki exploded angrily. "Why can't you let us have a cool scene?!" Anya just closed her eyes and sighed turning away from the half French teen.

The man was meanwhile panicking and bowing to the group. "Don't hurt me. Please, spare me my life!" he begged.

"I'm a doctor." The man began to tell his life story. "I run a small emergency medical clinic in the next town over. My name is Yabu."

"Who would name their child Yabu?" Jade asked aloud.

"What a terrible name for a doctor, unless you're a quack." The twins said.

"I know. I'm here because I'm looking for my daughter. My wife left me last month and took her with her. Nut I know that she attends school here."

"I don't mean to pry or anything, but why did your wife leave you?" Haruhi asked.

"Well you see, I can't say no to anyone. So if someone can't pay I'll just take an IOU. I know that they're tired of constantly living in debt, but I just want to see my daughter one more time. So I traveled here from my town and came here to this school. Once I entered I was mistaken for a doctor. And then it happened, I was going to ask if she knew where my daughter was, but when I did the girl started screaming and then she almost killed me!" Yabu pointed his finger at Mei.

The girl raised her hands in defense and said "In my defense I did what the situation called for."

Everyone in the room was giving Yabu a blank look. Except for Tamaki, who was crying because of the story.

Kyoya then spoke. "Doctor Yabu, I think you may have the wrong place. Do you happen to be looking for Ouran public school?" The doctor momentarily stopped crying. "Yeah that's right." he said. Kyoya nodded. "I thought that might be the case. This is Ouran academy. A private institution. Your daughter doesn't go here."

The doctor froze. "Wow Kyo-chan! I'm impressed that you figured out that he had the wrong school." Honey complimented. "Well there's no way a daughter of such a small time doctor would ever be able to get into Ouran academy."

Tamaki then said something that shocked most of the host members. "Kyoya, could you please make a map of all the public schools in this area? I want to help this man find his daughter."

Kyoya then smiled to himself. "Whatever you say." Kyoya said walking off.

The group watched the doctor leave through the window of the special boys' clinic. "You know, even if he does find his daughter, there's no guarantee that she will want to speak to him." Kaoru said.

"Well then, that's something that he will have to find out for himself." Tamaki replied.

"I'm sorry about these you guys, but could you please leave?" Haruhi asked. Everyone but the girls flinched away from Haruhi.

"Haruhi, are you still angry with me? You're not thinking of quitting the host club are you?" Tamaki asked worriedly.

Haruhi began to laugh. She turned towards her sempai and said "Don't be silly. I just got to finish my exam. As a boy of course. But let me explain. I'm not doing cause of fancy tuna. I'm doing it to pay back my debt." She finished with a smile.

Tamaki was practically shaking with happiness. "You're so cute Haruhi!" he exclaimed as he tackled her in a hug. "Ha I can see right through you! I know you're just after that fancy tuna!"

The twins had managed to pry Tamaki off Haruhi when a female voice called from the doorway.

"Hey guys!" the club all turned around to see Nalani and Miyuki in the door way. Both girls were wearing Kingdom Hearts shirts with plastic bags in their hands.

"What's all the fuss?" Miyuki asked seeing how Tamaki was being dragged out of the room by the twins, the rest of the male hosts following. "Did we miss something?" they asked Mei as they were also lead outside.

"Yea you did," Mei replied nodding. "Though I got the best moment on video." She grinned in victory holding out her phone proudly.


	8. rEMEMBER 911

**NOT AN UPDATE! **

My tears fell  
Wrapped up in memories...  
I lost track of time  
I felt so lost  
And my tears fell  
The day was cool and clear  
All was peaceful  
I remember it all to well  
I miss you so...  
And my tears fell  
Wrapped up in memories…  
Now I think back to that day  
And how the first crash looked like an accident  
But now I know,  
It was an attack  
Now I know the truth  
And then the second plane hit…  
Your panic-stricken face looking down at me from the 100th floor  
It was almost as though you knew,  
Knew that the end was near…  
Wrapped up in memories...  
The explosions I remember all feel so real  
Like they keep happening over and over  
And my tears fell  
I am lost without you…  
But you are gone,  
Gone with the Twin Towers  
And my still tears fall…  
Wrapped up in memories...  
I will never forget you, or the terrible attack of 9/11,  
You will always have a place in my heart,  
Always.

Dark Zangoose deviantart

Alone at night I hear that sound,  
The echoe of a battle cry.  
For years ago life was lost  
But freedom won for you and I

And of those men that went to fight  
All are gone, but I yet remain,  
Standing on the old war ground  
I still smell blood and feel the pain.

Within this land no bird does sing  
And not a mouse will stir the grass.  
Here alone the silence reigns  
As if this place still mourns the past

And, wandering, I see sometimes  
A ghost? or shadows in the gloom?  
Though I'll never know for sure,  
Lost friends might walk beneath the moon.

So many years have gone since then  
but memory will never fade.  
My brother died in that war,  
I'd give my own life, could I trade.

A good heart, a brave man was he,  
And so were all who fought that day.  
"No one wins at war" he said,  
Heroes still die, that is the way.

Comrades in arms, brothers and friends,  
Around me I had watched them fall,  
Till I could just fight no more  
But then a man took up the call,

"Hear me Friends! The battle is won!  
Their king is dead! Look, Watch them flee!"  
Leaderless they turned to go.  
"The battle is won, Victory!"

And so it was that we prevailed.  
Our enemies did not return.  
But we paid the toll of war,  
The children cry, while bodies burn.

So few people remember now,  
Our lives of peace stem from the past.  
A time that brought pain and woe,  
But I'll remember till the last.

To this forsaken place I'll come,  
Where rivers once ran red with blood.  
Could it be I'll meet him here?  
Can death deny a brothers love?

The leaves fall down and time goes on  
and the winter will come and go.  
But I shall still journey here,  
as sure as springtime melts the snow.

Vronwe deviantart

Hello Daddy,  
How are you today?  
Me and Mommy misses you -  
We wish that you didn't go away.

Hello Daddy,  
Today was the day -  
You know,  
The day you went away.  
It's been a long time Daddy,  
When are you coming home?  
Mommy is making dinner -  
It's your favorite, Daddy.  
Too bad you're not here to eat it.  
I know,  
I'll eat it for you, Daddy -  
Even the green stuff.

Hello Daddy,  
When are you coming home?  
Mommy was crying today,  
As she was watching the TV.  
There were two big buildings on fire,  
There was lots of smoke.  
She was crying, Daddy -  
When are you coming home?  
Soon,  
I hope -  
I think I'm going to cry, too.

Hello Daddy,  
I asked Mommy when you're coming back,  
So that we don't have to cry anymore,  
It's been a long time, Daddy,  
Since we've seen you at home.  
I asked Mommy,  
But she only cried.  
She cried hard.  
She cried for a long time.  
When are you coming home, Daddy?  
We miss you very,  
Very,  
Much.

Hello Daddy,  
I'm talking to your picture right now -  
You don't look as old as my teacher, Daddy.  
Which reminds me,  
Today is September, Daddy.  
September the eleventh.  
My teacher said it was a special day.  
We didn't play games,  
We didn't get candy.  
Instead,  
We watched the TV in the classroom,  
With two big buildings on fire.  
It's funny, Daddy,  
I think I remember those buildings.  
You used to work there, Daddy -  
You took me there, once.  
You called it the Twin Towers,  
I think.

Hello Daddy,  
I think I understand now.  
Today I told my teacher about your work place,  
I had pointed to the TV and said,  
"My daddy worked there",  
Then teacher looked at me,  
And started to cry,  
Just like Mommy.  
I asked him why,  
I asked him if you're coming home.  
You aren't coming home,  
Aren't you?

You died in the fire,  
You died in the flames,  
You died in the Towers.  
Your favorite chair is empty,  
Mommy is the only one in the Master Room bed,  
There is one less person kissing me good night.  
I understand now, Daddy.  
You're not coming back.  
But don't worry, Daddy -  
I'll be a big girl for you.  
I'll take care of Mommy.  
You died on September,  
September 11th,  
Year 2001.  
But you're not dead to me.

kay double 0 zii deviantart

Very gently, I remove the rubble from your back.  
Softly, I place the white wings;the markings of the angel you are, behind you.  
Now the last thing you should do, is leave the bitterness of regret, the hatred of the killers.  
Spread your feathery wings and forget it all.  
Fly to the heavens, where you'll be remembered to all.  
Fly to the clouds, to the mountains, to the sun.  
Oh its truly a joy to me,  
seeing the spirit of the strongest,  
Fleeing up to find eternal rest from the pain.

Let the world always remember,  
That fateful day in September,  
And the ones who answered duties call,  
Should be remembered by us all.

Who left the comfort of their home,  
To face perils as yet unknown,  
An embodiment of goodness on a day,  
When men's hearts had gone astray.

Sons and daughters like me and you,  
Who never questioned what they had to do,  
Who by example, were a source of hope,  
And strength to others who could not cope.

Heroes that would not turn their back,  
With determination that would not crack,  
Who bound together in their ranks,  
And asking not a word of thanks.

Men who bravely gave their lives,  
Whose orphaned kids and widowed wives,  
Can proudly look back on their dad,  
Who gave this country all they had.

Actions taken without regret,  
Heroisms we shall never forget,  
The ones who paid the ultimate price,  
Let's never forget their sacrifice.

And never forget the ones no longer here,  
Who fought for the freedoms we all hold dear,  
And may their memory never wane,  
Lest their sacrifices be in vain.

Alan W. Jankowski

Where were you in the morning?

Were you in school, at your job, watching from a window?

Were you taken home from school by your scared parents?

Were you huddled into a classroom?

Were you not let allowed outside?

Were you allowed to watch the tv?

Were you standing in the street?

Were you crying?

Were you scared?

Were you in your mother's arms?

Were you praying for a loved one to come home?

Where were you?

**Can you answer that question?**

**where were you?**

**many cant remember though some can remember for them.**

**please post this as new chapters for your stories and pass the love around.**

**at my high school we have a firefighting class that i am a proud student of.**

**today we are going to a ceremony to remember the fallen firefighters who risked their live, or lost them.**

**Nalani: my parents weren't fortunate enough to escape though i know they would like it like that. they died doing the things they loved. Heh i remember my father once telling me "when i was your age i wanted to be a superhero, firefighting was the closest i could get" please dont let them ever be forgotten.**

**Remember the day**

**Remember the place**

**remember the people who risked their lives**

**mostly Remember how at that one time in history, where the world was united, even for just a moment**

**at that time we were all Americans**

**have a moment of silence for many other horrific moments in U.S. history**

**Hurricane Katerina**

**Columbine High School**

**Sandy Hook Elementary**

**Boston Bombings**

**Joplin**

**and many others.**

**Write on your hand today **

**"FF rembrs the fallen"**

**see who else in your town is on here while remembering an important cause**


	9. Not an Update!

*inside building in a waiting room*

Admin: *pops through receptionist window* Hey everyone sorry i havent updated in a while.

i have been trying to focus on school so my grades dont slip like they did last year

Nalani: *calmly reading a magazine*well they do say that your Junior year is important

Alaina: *playing on Ds* ya thats what all the colleges look at when you apply

Admin: ya :(

Nalani: so when do you plan on continmuing our stories?

Admin: I set my dead line for _**ACCEPT US HOW WE ARE**_ sometime before october 16

Alaina: what about my story?

Admin: I was getting to that! _**Hetalian Fairytales**_im having a little writers block though just on this next chapter!

i cant decided where to start it off what would you, as readers like to see?

1. how Alaina and the others met

2. some insight on what happened to little creek?

3. more planning for the escape to the human world?

also for those who have sent in OC's please PM me what they would look like as little kids and jow and/or who they were found by

Alaina: fine i guess i can wait a little while *slumps in chair*

Admin: so again sorry! Also i am in need of two OC's for **_Accept us how we are_ **one for Germany and Italy please go to the first chapter for the oc template

BYE EVERYONE!


End file.
